


Kuzco's Poison/Beauty and the Beast

by TheWonderfullCumings



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderfullCumings/pseuds/TheWonderfullCumings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmo gets out of bed and rapes Kuzco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuzco's Poison/Beauty and the Beast

Elmo had just been tucked into bed in the emperors palace, Kuzco closed the fuzzy red monsters door and went back to his room, up the twisty stairs he went. he grabbed his teddy bear and went to sleep.

But that sleep did not last long. He woke up to something fuzzy on his face.

He jolted up, It was still dark out. Sitting in front of him on his lap was the fuzzy red monster.

"Elmo! You ruined my groove!" he rubbed his eyes. "What are you even doing up? What where you doing so close to my face?"

There was a silence... then a chuckle... Kuzco was growing uncomftorable. and then a shrill laugh filled the air.

"Tickle me" said the voice in the darkness.

"What? No elmo, its like... Really late. IM not gonna tickle you"

The laughing grew louder.

"Tickle me bitch"

Elmo reached out and grabbed the emperor's wrist and forced his hand to touch his body. The red fur wasn't fuzzy... It was sticky. what had elmo been doing? He tried to pull back but the fuzzy monsters grip was too strong.

The hysterical laughing filled the air. Its hand forced Kuzco's down further. Lower and lower his fingers traveled.

"Elmo stop this is wrong, I don't want to do this."

"Play with me!" said the high voice as the hand continued to struggle downward. 

And then the emperor's hand finally reached its destination.

"Elmo, Agh ick no!"

The emperor screamed for help, but no one heard. because he had no friends.

Elmo's monster dick was just that. A monster dick. Kuzco's hand wasn't even big enough to grasp it, not that he wanted to. Come to think of it his hands were really tiny. They couldn't grasp most things, let alone Elmo's dick.  
He hoped to god that elmos dick wouldn't go inside him. He struggled one last time to shove the fuzzy red monster off of him, but it was no use. "please no" He whimpered.  
"WILL YOU BE ELMO'S FRIEND?" The voice shrieked back.

The other fuzzy hand started to reach up the emperors sleeping poncho The fuzzy paw drug along his scrawny inner thigh. Up and up it went, And then it finally landed on the royal jewels.

"SOMEONE SURE IS A BIG BOY, ARE yOU SURE YOU DONT WANT ELMO."  
The fuzzy beast leaned up and licked the emperors chest and then went up his neck. His puppet mouth nibbled on his shoulder, the emperor shivered.

The monster grabbed the emperor by his long black hair and pulled his face to its crotch.

"Lick it" said the voice.

The emperor obeyed.

"Open wide!" said the voice.

The emperor obeyed.

Elmo trust his dick into the emperors mouth and did the sex thing. Kuzco had never felt so humiliated before, except for maybe that time when he was turned into a llama. But even then, he wasn't forced to suck dick.

He let his mind wander away from the situation. this wasn't happening. It was just a bad dream.

And then it happened.  
His throat was filled with elmos sticky semen.

That was it. That was all he could take. The emperor bit down. But nothing happened.

The laugh filled the air. "THAT TICKLES"

The beast pulled his length out of Kuzcos throat, his tears were running down his face. When did he start crying? He coughed out the semen and blood (from biting elmo) and gasped for air.

As the emperor prevented himself from blacking out, he felt something go on around his penis, Elmo was returning the "favor"  
He felt felt wrap around him, it was too much to handle, he tensed up and then a sudden relief. Elmo lapped the semen up and then went up to kuzco and proceded to kiss him. Their tounges battled for dominance as his own semen dripped down his throat.

"Elmo, please stop" He coughed out.

"Stop signs are red!"

the emperor was confused...

"ELmo is red!"

"Kuzco love elmo!"

The beast picked up kuzco by his scrawny limbs and flipped him over and exposed his pristine bum.

In the beast went.

Kuzco felt the felt member go into his bum. The laughing filled the air as Kuzco quietly whimpered and tried to distance himself from the experience.

The felt monsters member squirted out bucket loads of cum, Kuzco felt it fill up his anus like one does when they are chummed into the ass by a fuzzy red puppet. He wept.  
The puppet pulled itself out.

Kuzco sobbed on the bed, semen dripping out of his ass onto the sheets.

Elmo left. Back to his world. To play with his crayons, and goldfish too.

THE END.


End file.
